


Wake Up Call

by justa_goose



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Just Bros, M/M, bein bros, chaos i guess, kinda crack tbh, shitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justa_goose/pseuds/justa_goose
Summary: York is lucky that Blink is a heavy sleeper. Until...
Relationships: Kid Blink/York (Newsies), Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 3





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad :(. I am not very good with dialogue because I am not very experienced in it. But I hope you guys enjoy!

York considered his boyfriend to be a pretty heavy sleeper. It sucked when he would wake up in the middle of the night feeling sick (which happened a lot more than he'd like to admit, dang weak immune system), or if he took a nap during the day. Ok, so when he says pretty heavy sleeper he means VERY heavy sleeper. It was one of the firsts things Blink's bestfriend Mush warned him about when they'd first started dating. It was a con but he got over it. Sometimes it even came in handy. Like now, at 4:28 in the morning when he was sitting on the toilet, taking a shit, on facetime with his best friend Romeo. 

"Aren't you scared we're gonna wake him up?" Romeo asked, refferring to Blink who was sleeping in him and Yorks bedroom right down the hall. York rolled his eyes and laughed. 

"Are you kidding? A car could crash through the lobby downstairs right now and he would still not wake up until his alarm went off." He continued to chuckle, trying to hold his phone in a position where he wouldn't be showing too much. But, let's face it, Romeo has probably seen just as much of his body as his boyfriend has. But it's good to have close best friends, right? Romeo was currently sitting in bed next to his boyfriend Specs, no shame in annoying the crap out of him. York felt bad, and honestly a little embarrased to be taking a massive shit in front of his best friends boyfriend. But Specs was somehow still asleep to the best of his ability. 

The real problem with Yorks current situation is that he actually has not used the bathroom (if you know what I mean...) in about 2 days. Which was not good, obviously. But it has become quite a normal and painful occurance for him so he was used to it and so was Romeo. Blink on the other hand had no idea and he was going to keep it that way because there was no use in bothering him with that.

Romeo was now singing a song to hopefully coax it out of York somehow. "Let it goooo, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore..." he sang loudly, finally getting out of bed and going out into the hallway of his apartment as to not bother Specs. York groaned as Romeo continued with his song. This was the last thing he needed to hear right now. 

"Romeo shut the fuck up!" He yelled. "As much as you 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 I love your singing, it is NOT helping." 

Romeo rolled his eyes then, "What do you suppose I do then. Actually I know what to do." He grinned deviously and York sighed, knowing this would not be something he would like. Suddenly something on his phone clicked and the pictures of him and Romeo on the screen moved around. 

"What's up fuckers?!" Came the very loud voice of one Racetrack Higgins. Of course, just what York needed right now as his stomach pain began to increase. He briefly wondered how Race was not currently getting murdered by his boyfriend Spot. The thought was quickly pushed aside as his stomach decided to send a shooting pain through his entire body at that exact moment. He groaned in pain and leaned his head back against the wall, screwing his eyes shut. 

"Ok, I see how it is York you don't want me here. I get it." Race said in a faux offended tone. Race of course knew exactly what was going on because he was always a part of Yorks infamous Poop Phone Calls. But he still enjoyed poking fun at York all he wanted even when he was in a state of immense pain. 

"Shut the fuck up." He said quietly, that being the only thing he could will himself to get out at the moment. Race and Romeo entertained themselves with aimless conversation about anything that came up. They knew the chatter helped York even when he couldn't find it in himself to respond or take part. York always listened and used it to help him relax. They were currently having some sort of conversation about going to Target and obtaining an entire box of Mini Brands when York felt his stomach starting to churn and growl, which hurt but that meant it was almost over.

"Guys!" He managed to get out before the 45 minute process came to an end. Romeo and Race both wore matching expressions of Glee and started cheering  
𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 obnoxiously and loudly. York took a minute to regroup before letting out a cheer and they all began to yell. God, he loved his friends. Who else had friends who would stay up for hours with him while he took a shit. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. York froze. Race and Romeo must have heard the knock and quieted down to dead silence.

"York?" Came the voice of Blink through the door.  
𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘵 York thought before making a small noise which could only be described as 𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘨𝘩𝘨.

All of his thoughts (along with Race and Romeos snickering) stopped when the door to the bathroom opened, revealing a very tired looking Blink on the other side. 

"York, is everything alri- what the FUCK are you doing?" Blink asked as he stepped inside the room. At this point Race and Romeo were in hysterics and not being very subtle at all. York looked at his friends for an answer before giving up and shrugging at his boyfriend. He finally managed to form a few words. 

"Taking a crap." He sighed. Race and Romeo's laughter showed no signs of letting up as Blink ran a hair through his messy hair finally taking a moment to look around at his surroundings. 

"How long have you been in here?" He asked, and before York could think of how to not tell his boyfriend he had been in the bathroom for about an hour now Romeo blurted out, "A whole hour!" Which was just barely heard through his laughter. 

Blink just look at York with an expression of shock and disbelief before asking, "What are Romeo and..." He walked over to grab Yorks phone and look at the call, "Race doing here?" He asked, just barely holding back his own giggles. Either at how ridiculous the situation or at his poor boyfriends expense, York would never know. 

"We're keeping him company!" Race exclaimed, and York wondered how he was so awake at this early hour. Blink started properly laughing now and York still could not read the expression off of his face. he laughed for a little bit along with Romeo and Race until he finally set Yorks phone down on the sink and crouched down to look up at him. He took one of Yorks hands and York softened at how sweet the gesture was despite the ridiculous situaton they were in. And Blink didn't even know that this was not nearly the first time this happened.

"Are you alright?" He asked. York looked down at him and a smile tugged at his lips. He nodded, "Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry we woke you up." Blink held Yorks hand up to his mouth to drop a gentle kiss onto his knuckles before he stood up all the way, pulling York up with him. York got himself situated before grabbing his phone again, where Romeo and Race were being surprisingly quiet until they saw him. 

"Does he know this isn't the first time this has happened?" Romeo asked, probably just meaning to be heard by Race and York but of course Blink heard it because he was standing right there. 

"I mean, I didn't know that. But what's so wrong with taking a crap in the middle of the night." He asked, oblivious to the circumstances in which the shit in question had been taken. York groaned and dropped his face into his hands and Blink looked at him expectantly. Romeo chuckled. "Oh no, I mean the fact that this is his first shit in approximately two days and we've been in here for like, an hour." He says these things as if it won't potentially freak Blink out. 

"Wait what?" He looked at the phone and then back at York. "Ok so we're going to the doctor tomorrow. Well, today... And you have no say in the matter alright?" He looked York right in the eyes, (Which worked out great because he did not grab his eyepatch before getting up and going to find York, and York didn't have his own eyepatch on either.) and York nodded and couldn't help but smile at Blink because this was the weirdest situation possible and he was being so sweet about it. At that moment a commotion was heard from the phone and Blink and York both looked over. Suddenly the image of Specs appeared on Romeos box on the Facetime call. Quiet murmurs were heard before Romeo finally spoke up. 

"Ok well, I'm gonna hop off guys. It's been lit. Good job York I guess? Idk, bye guys." And then he was gone. York briefly cringed at Romeo's use of "Idk" out loud when he saw Race hang up as well. He finally stuffed his phone in the pocket of his hoodie- well, Blinks hoodie but he wears it more than Blink does. He looked at his boyfriend briefly before turning his body to lean into him, burying his face in his chest. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a kiss dropped into his hair.

"Can we go to bed?" He asked as his exhaustedness started to catch up to him. "I was hoping you'd say that." Blink chucked before grabbing Yorks hand and leading him back to the bedroom. They took their respective sides on the bed before York cuddled himself impossibly close to Blink and closed his eyes. 

"Why didn't you tell me this was going on?" Blink asked as he wrapped his arms against York once more and burying his face in his soft hair. He felt York shrug before he started to speak.

"I guess I didn't want you to worry. Which is stupid because you're being so sweet about it and I knew you would be but, I don't know..." York could feel Blink smile briefly before pressing another kiss to his hair. "You are so freaking cute I don't know how I got so lucky." Was all he said. York chuckled a little, denying Blinks praise briefly before he could feel sleep taking over his body. 

"Thank you for being so sweet. Sorry I woke you up. I love you." Is the last thing he said before he drifted off into sleep. Blink briefly thought about how his alarm would go off in 2 hours for work but he didn't worry about it. Anything for this boy that he was so lucky to have in his life.

"I love you too, baby. Goodnight." 

So, maybe Blink isn't as heavy a sleeper as York thought. But, at least it's working out in his favor!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I haven't seen much done with AKB's character York besides one or two fics and I read like one of them and I got attached. Sorry if this offends anyone idk why it would but I am self concious and scared of making people angry :) But, Yorkyboy is gonna go to the doctor and get his poopy problem sorted out. Maybe I'll write something about that. I like to practice writing with my favorite characters. Thanks for reading!! Leave a comment or some kudos if you'd like! Sorry about any grammatical errors!! Ok that's it@


End file.
